The existing security hook is configured to include an iron wire part integrating a long hook and a short hook. By means of one front lock and one rear lock, respectively, it may be fixed on a backboard or unlocked to allow removal of articles. It is internally installed with a spring piece or a magnetic pin and its unlocking operation is carried out by the magnetism of the magnet, thus unlocking fault may occur due to the rust of the spring piece or the pin caused by air humidity. In addition, the configuration with two locks has high cost and low produce efficiency. To this end, a security hook for merchandise is provided here.